JUSENKYO FAIRY BOOK 1
by eddog2323
Summary: What if Jusenkyo and Domino has a conetion? If found out? Would it bring peace or dasater to each place? read to find out. I redoing Chapter #7 through chapters 30 so they will be gone for a while. They just don't fit at all I will do my best return them.
1. New Mission

**THE JUSENKYO FAIRY.**

**Winx Club and**

**Ranma ½**

**Crossover**

**Chapter one: The New Mission**

**disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club or Ranma ½.

Author note: This chapter has a very dark moment in it. This is a warning for people that can't handle what war can bring a hope you skip over the Domino part. It is very easily to see where it starts, I made sure of that.

Now for the story

Realm of Magix in the city of Magix:

"Thanks for showing me your Realms," Roxy said. "It is hard to believe that there are worlds more beautiful then Earth." "No problem Roxy," Tecna said. "You are our friend and it is logical to show you around is you choose to go to Alfea." "I can't believe that Domino was frozen over," Roxy said. "It was thank to Sky it was free of the spell," Bloom said gratefully. "Still, you must have been surprised when you found out that you hold the greatest power of all the fairies," Roxy said to Bloom. "Well, I was surprised at that," Bloom said. "The biggest surprise that I had is that the Trix told me that." "Bloom, Roxy I have been going over legends, I believe you might be interested in it," Tecna said. "It even has to do with the 'Dragon's Flame.'" "What?!" The other girls said together." Okay, Tecna spill it already," Stella said. "Okay, fine I will tell you the legend, but it might not be true," said Tecna.

"Long before the Coven of the Ancient Witches, when Earth was part of the Magical Dimension, a great disaster struck Earth. That disaster was caused by a war between five planets. The war was between Domino, Solaria, Melody, Zenith, and Andros. However, the planets of Linphea, Eraklyon, and Earth had a trade route between them. When the war started, Linphea was asked to join against the other planets as to work together with Melody, but they did refused as well as Earth and Eraklyon. One day during the war, when Earth's orbit was the closest to Domino and Zenith. An comet came passing between them. Little that they knew of, that comet was fill with the most deadly chemical in all of The Magical Dimension. To this day it is still banned. It did not help the matter, that just before the comet arrive at the middle point between both planets. A beam was shot from Domino and as well from Zenith. When the two beams hit the comet, it exploded with a huge force. That force was aimed at Earth. When the shock wave hit Earth, it was powerful enough to push Earth beyond the reaches of The Magical Dimension. As Earth crossed the final boarders of The Magical Dimension, people started to forget about magic. Soon enough there was no more magic on Earth. With Earth gone, Domino's greatest secret was loss with it. A secret that can help the Dragon's Flame holder to reach her ultimate power. No one knows if this secret is still there or not, but most people believe it is still there."

Just then a message from Ms Faragonda had requested them to her office ASAP.

Alfea school for fairies, Ms Faragonda's office:

"That legend is true," Ms. Faragonda said. "It was the darkest day of all of the planets involved, even the ones that weren't fighting." "How did you know we were talking about that legend?" Asked Tecna. "Who unlock it then for you then?" Ms Faragonda asked. "You mean it was lock away," Bloom said. "Then why did you unlock it?" "Oh no, not another mission," complain Stella. "Yes, it is a mission," Ms Faragonda said. "It is very important now. Magic was not lost after the disaster. The magic came together and created a place in china called Jusenkyo. Now in Japan there are ten signals of magic. Three of them are fairy magic, but one of them is unclear. The has to be something special about her to get this reaction. All of you will go on this mission. We have the location down to a city. The place you are going is Nerima ward of Tokyo, Japan." "What?!" The girls all said together before fainting. "I knew this was going to me their response to that place," Professor Saladin said. "It was the same response of my boys."

"It was to be expected," Miss Griffin said. "Considering the chaos of that place, that fact is true. The darkness in that area is a Witch's heaven. The question is, who is causing it and how many is involved in it?" The girls this recover and Musa said "You can't be serous, that place is supposed to be the worst place on Earth." "I'm sorry Musa, we are." Ms Faragonda said sadly. "If that secret is still there, would it be wise to leave it there where it could fall into the wrong hands or to bring it here?" "Ms Faragonda is right," Tecna said. "If it has anything to do with the Dragon's Flame it is every dangerous. I'm sure if we found it there might by a way to bring back Earth. I bet Bloom wants to know more about this." "Yes I do," Bloom said. "I'm sorry Bloom that legend is all we have here in Magix," Ms Faragonda said. "There are three planets that might have more information on it. Those planets are Domino, Eraklyon and Zenith." "The ship is waiting for you girls and so are the boys," Professor Saladin said.

When they her that their boyfriends were waiting for them, they were ready to go, except for Layal. "Layal?" Asked Ms Faragonda. "Hun?" Layal replied. "You should go with them," said Ms Faragonda said. "You never know what you will find," Professor Saladin said. "You might find something that you lost or not," Miss Griffin said. "You won't know until you go, will you now?" Ms Faragonda said. Layal left Ms Faragonda's office to catch up with her friends. She was still upset that her boyfriend sacrifice himself to help save them. Her parents didn't take it to well as well as Nabu's parents.

Courtyard of Alfea:

The girls where finish greeting their boyfriends, Layal came out with Roxy who waited for her. "Surprising mission, is it?" Sky asked. "Yes it is," the girls reply. "So where do we start gathering information?" Sky asked. "Let's go to where the war started," Bloom replied "To Domino it is," Timmy said.

"Welcome back, Bloom." Queen Miriam said. "You are back early," King Oritel said. "Sorry mom and dad can't stay here long, we are on a mission." The King and Queen of Domino look at each other with sadness in their eyes. The both knew it was Bloom's destiny when she rescued them without fully power Enchantix. "So you are her to know more about that war?" King Oritel asked. "Yes we are," Bloom replied

"Well the war was started for a stupid reason," Queen Miriam started. "Our planet had a Princess and a Prince. So did the Planet of Zenith. There was arrange marriage between the two Princesses and the to Princes. However no of them love each other. Princess of Domino had the heart of the Prince of Melody as he had hers. While the Prince of Domino had the heart of the Princess of Solaria had his. While the heirs of Zenith had lovers on Andros. The Queen and King accused our planet King and Queen hand honor less heirs. As you can imagine that they did take it very well. Soon thetas where said. And t-th." She didn't get any farther because she started crying.

King Oritel took over where she left off. "And the war was threatened. Domino and Zenith tried to settle their differences but at last it fail a war was declared. Melody declared war on Zenith. Andros declared war on our planet. Most of Solarai wanted to help domino, but some wanted to help Zenith. So a civil war broke out on Soralai. Soon enough the Zenith supporters we capture during a raid on a stock pile of food. So Soralai declared war on Andros. War lasted ten years before the disaster struck. And yes our greatest secret was loss that day. It was the saddest day in all the magical dimension. Earth had beauty to rival Linphea. That all ties were cut with the heir of each planet involve committed a Japanese tradition of seppuku to honor the lost planet and ending the war."

"That's unbelievable!" Flora exclaimed before passing out. As a fairy of nature she was against death in all form but she did understand that some traditions are kept to remember their pass even if other people thought it was stupid. Bloom was the only one standing with Sky, both extremely shock about what they just heard. "Bloom, take this book it will show how to reveal the secret," King Oritel said. "As words of warning the secret has to choose to reveal itself willingly. You might find more information on Zenith, but if you what to hear about the disaster from a neutral point of view go to Eraklyon or Linphea." "Look like we're heading to Zenith," Bloom said sadly. "I know it will get worst when we arrive."

On the way from Domino to Zenith:

The Winx Club and the boys were on a ship in a comets zone. "Timmy! Tecna! Did you even know this was here!" Stella yelled before turn green. "Yes, I did but it is here too soon," Tecna replied "That can't mean anything good yet," Riven said. "You don't know that for sure yet," Timmy replied "When nature is not acting normal something bad will happen," Flora said. "It a saying on Linphea it meant that disaster was coming. "Oh no, the ship can't handle much more of this," Timmy said in a panic. "Which planet is the closest?" Bloom asked. "It is Eraklyon, Bloom." Sky answered. "So to Eraklyon it is," Bloom said. "Hang on its going to get rough," Riven said happily

Eraklyon Palace:

"Father, you know what we came here for," Sky said. "Yes I do," Sky's father said sadly "It is the saddest day for us. Earth was one of those planets that were against killing except for traditions The King and Queen didn't see much of that disaster." he said.

"They were dealing with another disaster. There was a earthquake that was center only two miles away. It was a 9.7. the palace you see now is new. The earthquake destroyed the palace expect for the south side. The south side wall is still there. I'm sorry your mother can't be here. It is because of today is the day of the disaster that happen over 12,000 years ago. Melody does the same thing as we do. Take this book," Sky said his father. "It describe of what happen that day by a fairy that was to hurt from the earthquake to help out, so she wrote it down what she saw. If she couldn't get it to the palace in time, she left a note on the book say don't open unless it is needed. With the last breath of her life she told the nurse to get this book to the palace and keep it a secret, there she died. That fairy you can find if you look at our family tree." "Thank you dad," Sky said.

Back in space:

"Now we go Zenith," Bloom said. "Yes that the next logical stop," replied Tecna. "I wonder what cause the comet zone to be this soon? It wasn't supposed to happen yet for four more month." "It just keeps on getting better." Complained Stella. "Now we have to uncover the problem in Nerima and worry about there's a new foe. Just what I wanted," she said sarcastic "I have a bad feeling about this," Musa said. There is something wrong with nature," Flora said sadly "Maybe we're looking for clues in the wrong places," Timmy said. "What do you mean by that?" Stella asked confuse. "Well we started with where the war started," Timmy said. "Domino was a good place to start, but going to Eraklyon was not. It is was luckily we got this book, but it won't be detail at all," he said. "We went to Eraklyon, but we didn't get much information there because of its orbit. It was hidden by another planet," Tecna finish. "That day, the only planet to see what happen clearly is Linfea."

Linfea two days later:

"I can't believe that we had to wait for an electrical storm," Stella complained. "We have enough supplies to get us to Earth," Timmy said. "Let's get going," Musa said. Flora! Your back, Miele said. "It good to see you again," Flora said. "You know you can't help us on this one." "Yes I know," Miele said. "That why mother sent me to the city of trees. I went there a got something for you,"she said. She handed over a envelope to Flora. Flora opened it and was shock where it told them to go. "Where do we go?" Stella asked.

"To the Ice Caves above of the cave where the Black willow is, but there is a catch." Flora said. "What is the catch?" Musa asked. "It can't be that bad," Roxy said. "It is across the River from the Black Willow," Flora said. "That not bad," Stella said. "It get worse," Flora said. "Hun?" Replied the other girls. "It said the cave entrance is to small for us right now." Flora said. "To get inside the cave we need to be five years old. So to get inside we will have to use the water in that river to make us young again." "How long does the water stay in effect?" Bloom asked. "I'm not sure but I think it is at least two months," Flora said. "Sorry, Flora it is more like four months," Miele said. "How did you know that?" Roxy asked. "Read the bottom of the letter and mom told me," Miele replied. "The letter says how to do it," Flora said. "I'll tell you when we are there," she said.

Two hours later:

"See that waterfall?" Bloom asked Roxy. "Yes I do, and why is it going up hill?" Roxy asked. "Simple, that tree has time magic. Since we're forbidden to use time spells, we have to use sources of time magic that exist already," Bloom reply. "The water doesn't effect the minds of people turn younger but does effect people who are use it to turn older. There will be no memory of it until she get her Enchantix power, if she is able to," Flora said.

Two more hours and a steep climb later:

Finally we made it!" Stella complained. "Okay, what do we do now? Brandon asked. "Well there are instructions for it, but it is very dangerous if we don' follow them exactly," Flora said. "If we mess up we would have to live our childhood all over again. We need someone to give up their childhood temporally, for the spell to work."

"Let's begin," Flora said. "Timmy do you have the area set up yet?" Musa asked, while Flora was showing what Bloom will have to do.

**Author's note:_ the following spell has no relationship with Winx club or Ranma ½ at all. I found it on the web somewhere (don't ask me where because I don't remember). I do not own this spell. Anyway now that is out there its time to get back to the story should we?_**

"We are all set up_**, **_Flora." Timmy said. "Okay," Flora replied. "Are you girls ready for this?" Flora asked to the other girls by her. "Yes," they said together. "Miele, this is your part. Are you ready?" Her sister asked. Miele just nodded.

SPELL TO GET YOUNGER. WARNING. FOLLOW EXACTLLY OR BAD THING WILL HAPPEN.

Flora saw that a took a deep breath.

Step 1: take two quart directly from the time river. "Got it," Timmy and Sky said together.

Step 2: make a bathtub from the Ice Caves and make it as long as the tallest fairy in your group. Make sure it comfortable. "Done," Musa and Layal said together.

Step 3: wait for two minutes and then turn the ice into crystal using Solaria power. "Okay its done," Stella said.

Step 4 heat up one quart with Dragon's flame (without transforming into a fairy mode) until it at 197.F slowly. "Okay it done," Bloom said.

Step 5: pour it over the one who will be the one getting older, after she in the tub. Make sure that she is wearing an deep driver mask. If she is case a light sleep spell and make sure all the water from that quart goes in. if the water cover her head wait for 2 minutes and take her out, if not wait for ten minutes and the take her out.

Step 6: after she out wait for the transformation to happen. It should take about 1 hour.

One and half hour later:

Miele woke up, "Did you do it already?" She asked flora nodded and ask, "How do you feel?" "My body feels sleepy," Miele replied. "Good." said Flora as the rest of the girls breath a sigh of relaxation. This then the spell came to effect as Miele grew up into her young adult body. After the transformation was over Miele fell down out of balance.

Step 7: after making sure the new teenage can walk, heat the other quart to 370.f with Dragon's Flame( without transforming into fairy mode) as fast as you can. "Done," Bloom said after two minutes.

Step 8: take two Icicles from the Ice Caves and place them in the steaming water. "Done it," Layal said.

Step 9: as soon as the ice melt stand in a very tight circle with the the hold of the Dragon's Flame in the middle one the red X

Step 10: have the new teenager pour the water over the group while standing on a block of ice from the Ice Caves and wait. It take time to happen. So just sit down.

Four hours later:

Bloom open her eyes. She saw her friend were asleep. To her surprise Stella was up. "I guess the spell did work," Bloom said confused. "Yes it did," Stella reply. "Lets go wake the other sleepy heads." "Okay," Bloom responded. Soon enough everyone was up. Miele was waiting for them who was wait by the entrance to the Ice Caves. She said "once you get inside you need to follow the path that goes uphill. The other paths are traps. Some of them can trap you like this for ever. Or even switch your personality". The girls just nodded, and went into the cave.

After and hour of walk they came to their first test. They saw the was 12 drawings on the wall each a a drawing of their power with unknown power. The funny thing was that two drawing were together.

Roxy went first her order was this: sun stars and moon, hidden dragon, flower, drum, computer, dragon, waves, animals, wind, dark cave, and will and emotion. Six clicks was heard locking six into place while the other six fell of the wall onto the floor with a loud clang. The ones that fell down were the hidden dragon, sun stars and moon, wind, dark cave, and will and emotion. Stella. Bloom, Flora, Musa, and Layal tried in the end it came down to Tecna. If Tecna fail they would be going on a mission without much information. She did get some luck because there was three more pieces. She place the last three drawings on the wall and the order went like this:

hidden dragon, sun stars and moon, flower, drums, computer, dragon, waves, animals, will and emotion, Wind, and dark cave.

11 clicks were heard saying 11 were correct but after a tense moment the last click was heard. With that, the puzzle slid right into the wall which split down he middle and went backwards revealing a other pathway. There was one path only and it was going down. They follow the path and it led them to a crystal room. Tecna found a crystal box. On the box was a note. It read: only the Dragon's Flame can open this box, it will help you find the secret of Dragon's Flame but only if she can control her weakness. As soon as Bloom touch the box it pop right open. Out came a pendent. The pendent fell over Bloom. As soon as Bloom wearing it her mind was fill with the fay of the disaster. She fainted as the last picture went away. Her friends carry her out of the cave. As they exited the cave they nodded to Sky Brandon, Riven, and Helia. They stood up as the ship came down piloted by Timmy and Flora's sister. The other girls went into the ship and lay Bloom down. As Flora was say bye to her sister Bloom was beginning to stir. Flora came in an said to Earth. To Earth, everyone said softly except Bloom. With that done the ship blasted out into space towards Earth.

To be Continue.

Author note: if you can guess which power the Tendo girls and Ranma will have write your guesses in a review.


	2. To Nerima, Japan

**JUSENKYO FAIRY**

**RANMA 1/ AND WINX CLUB**

**CROSSOVER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma ½ or Winx Club.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**TO NERIMA, JAPAN.**

In space just beyond the Magical dimension.

One day later, Bloom woke up in a panic. As she remember being shown the disaster by the Pendent that she now had. To get it they had to turn younger with a spell. She went to find her friends. She found them in the cockpit with the boys. "Good, you are up," sky said. "Flora?" Bloom asked. "Yes," Flora replied. "I have to tell you something," Bloom said. "Are we at least a day away from the Magical Dimension?" Bloom asked Timmy. "We pass it yesterday," replied Timmy. "So I have to tell you something," Bloom said sadly. "Flora it about your planet." "It has to do with the disaster, doesn't it?" Flora asked Bloom, who just nodded. "It figures," said Layal. "It involves all the planets that were involves in the war, in fact it involves the whole Magical dimension and it is illegal to talk about it there," Bloom said. "So that's why you asked if we've left the dimension," Timmy, Riven and Brandon said together. Bloom said, "Yes."

"The disaster was cause by the Comet," Bloom said. "When it exploded it didn't just cause the disaster for Earth. That day there were disaster though out the Magical dimension, but Linphea was the worst hit. That disaster started the series of realm fires ten of them to be correct. The first four started in the middle of The City of the Trees. It was destroyed each time. The next five started outside of the City of the Trees, but each time the city was destroyed.

Until they came to two willows. The two willows was able to hold of the fire, until they got the fire out. By then it was already too late and there was only one willow left." As Bloom finish six thumps were heard as the girls fainted.

Two days later:

everyone was up except for Flora. Two more days passed. Tecna went to check on Flora. As she did she let out a surprised gasp. She knew what was causing Flora to be like this. She knew about it but didn't know if it ever happen before. She didn't believe it but there was proof right there near her. As she panic everyone else came run in a hurry including Timmy who left the ship on autopilot "What is it Tecna?" They asked together. "Something that I hoped never to see," Tecna replied with pale skin more pale than normal. As everyone saw her condition they all fell to the floor as they skidded to a stop. "She suffering from a rare condition that is not expose to exist now that condition is called Ream Revealing Shock." Everyone was in surprise at the news. "What can we do?" Bloom asked. "There is nothing we can do." Replied Tecna. "It can last up to 2 weeks or 5 months. On special cases it can last up to a whole year. It is unusual that the victim can die, but that only if she has lost the will to live. We can only wait."

Days pass with no improvement. Flora was only accepting water. Soon two weeks went by with no improvement. As a month went by it was still the same thing.

At the fourth month the girls were beginning to lose hope. One week away from Earth Flora began to stir. At one day from Earth, Flora woke up in a haze. She was confused, she didn't know where she was. She started to get up, the haze in her mind left slowly. She knew she had information but she couldn't get it. She left it the knowing it would be able to get it when the time is right. During her time out of action she was related to the royal family but not directly.

As she came into the cockpit she saw Bloom waiting for her with Earth just in front of them. Just then asteroid hit the ship. "Hang on!" Riven shouted as the ship went down toward Earth.

Ship pass over Japan and the Sea of Japan. Bloom wince as the ship passed over Jusenkyo, the only place that is connected to the Magical Dimension. The ship crash near Jusenkyo. The Jusenkyo guide and the amazon Comb'ma, a cousin of Cologne, saw the ship go down.

"Be careful you guys were near the amazon village, they don't respect men." Bloom said. "I don't know, but we could get off easy. So boy, let us girls to the talking," Bloom said looking right at Riven as did the others. "Hey!" Riven shouted. "I'm jetting better!" "Not soon enough," Musa replied.

"Who do we have here and are you fairies?" Comb'ma asked. Bloom wasn't surprise as much as the other were. "Hello, Honorable Elder, yes we are Fairies," Bloom replied. "Good, I'm Comb'ma. I'm guessing that the five men over there are taken. What a same, they would most likely help the tribe. Why is there seven fairies with only five men?" "We'll be glad to accept your offer," Bloom replied. "I'm Bloom and Sky is my fiancee'. That Flora and her boyfriend Helia soon to me more I believe," Bloom said laughing. "Hey!" They replied together both of them blushing. "That Musa with her boyfriend Riven and that is Tecna and Timmy. Roxy if I Woman change ll you do not except and tell the you are a fairy that goes for you to Layal." "Okay," they replied. "Roxy is the newest member of our team. That is Layal over there shes suffering from a lost." "Her boyfriend is a Fallen Worrier," Comb'ma said.

"We need to get to Nerima, Japan," Bloom said. "Were are in a hurry. "That should be no problem, beside I have a cousin over there now," replied Comb'ma. "Can you tell her we are coming?" Bloom asked. "That's no problem." Comb'ma replied. "It will take you three day to get out of these mountains. Two more day to get to a city with a train station and one more day to get to a port city that has a dock and an airport. This should be enough for the Plane tickets for all of you. It is no problem, We respect people that turn legend into fact. I believe you have all ready did it a lot," she said with a laugh. "Thank you." Bloom said.

Soon enough they were on a plane toward Tokyo, Japan. To start their search.

To be continue. Can they make it through the chaos that is Nerima?


	3. Enter the Nerima Wrecking Crew NWC

**JUSENKYO FAIRY**

**RANMA ½ AND WINX CLUB CROSSOVER**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**ENTER THE NERIMA WRECKING CREW (NWC)**

In Japan, Tokyo was known to be busy. There was one ward that was in for a surprise. I'm talking about Nerima.

It was sunny Saturday, still nothing had change. At the Tendo Dojo a familiar cry was heard.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" WHAM! Akane said as she hit Ranma into a Koi pond.

SPLASH! "WHAT did ya do that for, YOU UNCUTE TOMBOY!" said Ranma as she climb out of the Koi pond

Oh, my. Kasumi said, as she was getting lunch on the table.

"Geez, I hope Akane know about how much water is." Nabiki said. "Pretty soon we'll only have enough for one bath only for each of us."

"Why are you make it are fault when it is clearly that pervert's fault!" Akane yell.

"That does it! Good-bye!" Ranma yell as she left the Tendo Dojo.

"RANMA! Come back here!" Nodoka yell at her son turned daughter.

He did it reply back as he leap over the boundary wall.

"Ungrateful son, is this how he treats his father?" Genma complain.

"Why can you find him?" Nodoka asked.

"Under the bridge over the canal. Just wait for him. She will be there." Nabiki replied.

"Thank you, Nabiki." Nodoka said.

Ucchan's

"Is it the same thing again, Ranma-honey?" Ukyo asked, as Ranma walk in the door, in his cursed form. "I'm sorry there's no hot water here. We are having a water problem."

"Thank you, Ucchan. Ranma said as she left the restaurant."

_Why do bad things happen around me? Is it just another uncalled for side-effect of Jusenkyo? No that can't be it. Why me?_ Ranma thought to herself.

Cat Cafe:

"Bad day, son-in-law?" Cologne asked. Her replied from the redhead was a sad nod.

"Oh, if you looking for hot water we don't have it. For some reason the stove goes on a fit every time we try to put on a kettle."

"Fine see ya!" Ranma replied as she left.

"I never saw Ranma this upset before. It a good thing something is going to happen soon. Okay. you can come out now, she is gone." Cologne said.

"Thank you for not telling her or is it a him?" Stella asked still a little confused.

"Jusenkyo has a weird way of effecting magic. Cologne said. There was a strange ascendent yesterday involving Happosai. When he tried to to absorb female ki from Ranma's female form. He got blasted away without Ranma doing anything. The same thing happen with the Tendo Girls. That is not the weirdest part yet. Of all the blasting Ranko and Akane both got long shots but it was from Akane's blast the he took the longest to get back."

"So we're going to start our search at the Tendo Dojo," Bloom said.

Bridge over the canal:

"Ranma?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes mom," replied Ranma still female. "My life sucks."

"What happen?" Nodoka asked.

"Why did pops have to get that engagement with Tendo and Ukyo? What's next?" Ranko cry as she said those word.

"You never cry as a male? Is that something Genma said? Did he say men don't cry?" Her only only response was a sad nod.

After awhile the water final got hot enough to trigger the change.

"Let's head back now." Nodoka said, she watch Ranma got up reluctantly. She knew that here did want to be there, but it was all ready to late to go anywhere else.

"Darn! We miss the change again!" Stella complain.

"It is funny that I get a strong pull of magic from Kasumi and Nabiki." Bloom said. "But I get the strongest pull of magic from Akane. And it is even stronger when she is with a rad head."

Tendo Dojo:

Ranma couldn't sleep, something was bothering him. He would do this morning.

"Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, I need to talk to you about something. Meet me at the bridge at sunset. It is the same spot that I discover a object that is for both family."

"Okay." They all said together.

To be continue

Author note:

Next chapter is the start of the main plot. This story is suppose to be wild, after all. It has Ranma in it, what else would you expect? This is the first book. Love match will not be revealed in this book but there are hints. Tried to find them.

Thanks for the tip, Rimshooter. I admit that give the dialogue should be separated between the lines, it help the story to flow.

PEJP Bengtzone: For your information Akane will suffer, but by you is the twist. That will come later.


	4. Family Differences

**JUSENKYO FAIRY**

**RANMA ½ AND**

**WINX CLUB CROSSOVER**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**FAMILY DIFFERENCES.**

Author note: I have found something about Ranma and The Tendo Girls. If you have a problem please tell me why in a review. I will mark it.

Nerima ward, Tokyo, Japan time sunset:

Akane was the last one to arrive. She was worried about what Ranma would say.

"You're finally here," Kasumi said. "Nabiki is trying to work out a deal with Ranma so she can be the first one to know."

"It's figures that is why she is call the Ice Queen," Akane said.

"It about time you decided of showing up," Ranma said. "I was failing to hold Nabiki off."

"What the news, Ranma?" Akane ask concerned.

"Remember the time when I was hiding from my mom as Ranko? Some one said that my female from looks almost like her." Ranma said.

"Yes I remember saying that," Replied Nabiki.

"What does it have to do with all of us?" Akane asked.

"Well, my father Genma had a condition," Ranma said. "He was born without any hair. He was bald though his childhood. That gene should be carried of to his child. That means I should have it but I don't. I think I,m not his son. I think I have I different father. And I also think that you are not Soun's daughters either."

"What?! No way!" Nabiki said.

"That can't be true." Nabiki and Kasumi said together.

"How is that possible?" Akane asked.

"I have an Idea that can conform it," Ranma said as he toss three packets towards the girl.

"You can't be serious," Nabiki said.

"Akane did you bring a picture of your mother?" Ranma asked. Akane only nodded weakly.

"Now I know why you wanted a camera." Nabiki said as she looked at the packet in her hand. The packet was Instance Nanniichan powder.

Kasumi and Akane look at Ranma confused.

"I talk to Cologne earlier today," Ranma said.

Flashback:

The Cat Cafe:

"Airen," Shampoo said she tried to hug Ranma.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Shampoo. I need to talk to the old ghoul." Ranma said avoiding shampoo hug.

"Son-in-law, why are you down?" Cologne asked.

"I had a weird dream four weeks ago. It was two men were dieing, while two woman were were sitting of to the side. Three girls were watching in the window and in the next house over was a small boy. It was me. My mom hug the one of the men that died that day. Then I heard a threat by to men. They said to the two women: marry me if you don't what them hurt. I'm sure that the Tendo girls were the three that I saw." Ranma said sadly.

"Hum.... there is a way to tell the truth." Cologne said. "Your female side look likes Nodoka's. The only way to tell if both sexes look alike. Here use Instance Nanniichan powder. You know what to do."

End flashback

"So are you interested?" Ranma asked the girls.

"Now that you said it. I'm beginning to remember something like that." Kasumi said. "I'm in."

"Well, I always wanted to see what I would look like as a boy," Akane said. "So, I'm also in."

"How long does the change last?" Nabiki asked.

"About noon tomorrow." Ranma replied. "If I were you you should wait out the change back, because we might have to do it again."

"If we do this we can't go home tonight." Nabiki said.

"No problem" Ranma said as he open a door. "This is where I go for time alone."

"Okay, I'll take the bait." Nabiki said.

Akane was the first one to do it. After she dump the water with the Instance Nanniichan powder in it. Now stood a young man about the same height as Ranma's male form. He had strawberry-brown hair.

Nabiki was next. After the transformation, he was as tall as Akane maybe even a little taller than Akane, but nothing more then two inches. He had light brown hair.

Kasumi was last. After the transformation he was the tallest at 6.4 feet with brown hair.

As the four transformed girls study their male faces and Soun Tendo's face. By the time Ranma heard three gasp of shock as the transformed girls figure out, what he knew ever since Akane did it.

"No way!" Kasumi shouted which surprised Ranma.

"Impossible! The numbers don't add up!" Nabiki said.

"I'll get that, dog of a man!" Akane yell as he tried to open the door but at last to find it lock tight.

Noon the next day:

The girls slowly departed leaving Akane and Ranma. They took a short-cut through a park. Half way through the park the sprinklers turned on and of course, getting Ranma and triggering the change.

In a tree neat by seven fairies were in shock of what just happen. Stella notice that Bloom was holding her head.

"What's wrong, Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Magic level unstable," Bloom said. "I pick up strong magic from the two that left and her, and weak magic from him. As soon as the water hit him the magic peak in both of them and the black hair girl magic is as strong as Stella. That increased in magic power hurt my head."

"I guess we have possibilities. So let's go," Tecna said.

To be continue:

Authors note:

Who wouldn't want to see what the would look like as the opposite sex?

This is mostly a Winx Club story with the combined craziness life of Bloom and four life of four people in the Nerima wrecking crew. If there was a crossover series these two would be a perfect match.


	5. Ranma and Akane Meets the Winx Club

**JUSENKYO FAIRY**

**A RANMA AND WINX CLUB**

**CROSSOVER**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own either Ranma ½ or Winx Club only the plot of this story.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**RANMA AND AKANE MEETS THE WINX CLUB**

Authors note: this chapter will have three different conversations. The order is: Winx Club, Cat Cafe, and Ranma and Akane.

Last time, the Winx Club watch Jusenkyo magic in action.

"That was weird," Stella said.

"Yeah, I was suspecting something weird, but not at that level," Tecna said.

"Who knew that magic could be creepy," Musa said.

"If Earth was part of the Magical Dimension," Tecna said. "That is natural magic, it can and will have strange effects. And most of them are uncorrectable."

"It not surprising," Roxy said.

"I guess your are right about that," Layla said.

"Is natural magic is suppose to turn you in to what you really are or what you are meant to be?" Stella asked.

"Its depends," Flora said.

"What?!" Musa and Stella said together.

"If he was meant to be only a fairy the curse should have reversed making he a normal girl that turn into a boy. Since it did not, he has a destiny as a male. His destiny have to be pretty strong to fight against natural magic. It would only work if his magic level is strong," Flora said.

"It doesn't make since," Roxy said. "His magic level is low."

"That means he doesn't know about his powers," Bloom said.

"Oh, that make since," Roxy said.

"Let's get back to the Cat Cafe," Stella said.

Cat Cafe:

"Shampoo?" Cologne asked.

"Yes, great grandmother?" Shampoo replied.

"Have you notice anything about are guests?" Cologne asked. "Would you fight them even if they need Ranma?"

"No, I wouldn't fight them because..." Shampoo started.

"Because why, Shampoo?" Cologne asked.

"Because there's something different about them," Shampoo said. "Why are you asking this?" She asked her great grandmother.

"The awakening is coming." Cologne said.

"What, do you mean by that?" Shampoo asked.

"I'm not sure myself," Cologne said." All that I'm sure of it will involved the Tendo Girls and Ranma. There is darkness coming, we might not escape it."

"Ayie! This has not happen before!" Shampoo shouted in surprised.

"Yes it has, Shampoo." Cologne said sadly.

"Your are wiser then you look," Tecna said.

Ranma and Akane:

"That transformation is creepy," Akane said.

"I'm still not use to it," Ranma replied. "I got a bad feeling."

"What do you mean, by that?" Akane asked.

"Shampoo hasn't bother me in a while." Ranma said.

"Unusual, are you worry about her?" Akane asked.

"No I don't! Who would marry that lying cat!" Ranma shouted.

They got back to the Tendo Dojo and another shouting match happen starting with their fathers.

"There is no way that is going to happen!" Akane yelled at her father.

"There's no way of me doing that, old man!" Ranma yelled at Genma.

"B-b-but its a matter of honor," Genma stammer.

"What about Ukyo, old man!" Ranma yelled. "Did you have any honor when you made that agreement?" Ranma asked coldly.

"B-b-but I thou-" Genma started to say but didn't get to finish it as Ranma kick him into the Koi pond.

"Most people here do not care what's going on here!" Ranma shouted. "Akane can't even cook to save her life, she should get a maid before she kills herself!"

"I don't want to marry that Pervert!" Akane yelled.

"You wants to marry a sexless tomboy!" Ranma yelled back.

"You are a pervert when you get hit by water, you Pervert!" Akane shouted.

"UNCUTE TOMBOY!"

"RANMA NO BAKA!" WHAM!

"This is getting out of control sis." Nabiki said.

"Yes it is," Kasumi agreed. "But how to fix it?"

"No idea, not even one stinking idea," Nabiki said.

"Well I'm going home," Nodoka said as she left. "Hopefully I'll find Ranma."

_It is getting far out of control there. If it has been that way from the start. No that was the way it started and still is. Is it at a lost already? Hopefully not. I hope that something will happen._ Nodoka thought to herself. Ranma got herself back to the Tendo Dojo mumbling to herself stupid tomboy. Ranma went to sleep as a girl that night.

Cat Cafe next morning:

"Good to have you back," cologne said. "Did you find what you are look for?"

"Not sure, yet the curse a confusing," Tecna said.

"Yes, I guess it can be," Cologne said.

"Well, we've got a feeling about the Tendo girls," Bloom said.

"Have you got any ideas off what your are going to do?" Cologne asked.

"Well, Kasumi and Nabiki have magic in them but it hasn't awaken yet," Bloom said. "The cause is the time hasn't come yet."

They fell silent for a while. It stayed quiet for a long tine until couple shouts her heard both female.

"YOU JREAK!" Yelled one of the voices.

"UNCUTE!" Yelled the other one.

"PERVERT!" Yelled the first one.

"UNCUTE TOMBOY!" Yelled the second one.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Yelled the first one.

Flora whence as she her the word "baka" she didn't know Japanese but by the tone it was use in it was a mean word. Just then they saw a flash of red go by follow by a raven hair girl holding a mallet. They just stared in surprise as Cologne laugh at the scene.

"It's looks like it has been going like this from the Tendo Dojo and that's just for today," Cologne said.

"You mean this happens every day?!" Stella asked in surprised.

"Why, yes it does," Cologne said. "But it usually doesn't reach this far."

"Ukyo will be here tomorrow," Shampoo said.

"Good work granddaughter," Cologne said. "Now all is left is the Tendo Girls, Ranma and his mother. You might want to get there before he gets hit by Akane's mallet."

"Right see you later," Bloom said.

Near Dr. Tofu:

"RANMA, get back here! YOU PERVERT!" Akane yelled as they passed Dr. Tofu's place.

He was outside as he saw them run by. He just shook his head at the sight of them.

"Why should I?" Ranma yelled. "So I can get hit by a Tomboy she said as she doge the mallet."

"Ranma, you PERVERT! "Akane yelled.

"UNCUTE TOMBOY!" Ranma said.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane said as she swung her mallet at Ranma when she trip. Ranma saw the mallet come down on her when it stopped on an invisible wall where it exploded. Stunning Akane and Ranma some what thankful but mostly shock. Akane was the first to recover.

"Who in hell did that!" Akane yelled.

"I did," a light blonde hair girl said.

"Thanks for the save," Ranma said. "Did Genma offer me as a price for food or marry you?"

"No, Ranma you father didn't do anything," a orange hair girl said.

"Guess that the first time. Hun? How do you know my name?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bloom," said the orange hair girl.

"I'm Flora," said the brown hair girl.

"I'm Layla," said the dark brown hair girl.

"I'm Musa," said the dark hair girl.

"I'm Roxy," said the semi-pink hair girl.

"I'm Stella," said the light blonde hair girl.

I'm Tecna," said the violet hair girl.

"We know about you, because we've been watching all of you, please don't take it wrongly?" Bloom asked Ranma.

"Why were you watching us?" Akane and Ranma asked together.

"I can't tell you right now, but everything will be said tomorrow at The Cat Cafe." Bloom said.

"Okay we'll be there," Ranma said.

"Akane bring you sisters also," Bloom said. "Ranma ask your mother wants to come and please come in your girl form."

Ranma and Akane nodded their replied.

"Good see you tomorrow," Bloom said. And then she turn and left with the other girls following.

"That's was weird even for Nerima," Akane said.

"I couldn't I agree any more with that." Ranma replied with a small giggle.

"Hun?! Ranma you never giggle like that before!" Akane said in surprise.

"Hun? Must have stay in girl form too long," Ranma replied.

Dr. Tofu heard that giggle and thought to himself. _Ranma just giggle?! Is it time? I hate to lie to him, but Nodoka asked me to. Has he ever figure out that Jusenkyo was a must. Not that likely. It seem a little too soon for it to awaken. Something doesn't add up. Oh well, better call Nodoka._

He went over to the phone and dial a number.

"Moshi, Moshi Tendo resident, Nodoka speaking." Nodoka as she answered the phone at the Tendo Dojo because she was the only one there at the time.

"Nodoka it's Tofu," he said.

"Ah, Tofu nice to here from you," Nodoka said.

"It isn't a time for talking," replied Tofu.

"Something wrong?" Nodoka asked.

"Remember you secret that you told me?" Tofu asked.

"Oh, yes I do," Nodoka said.

"Well it starting," Tofu said.

"What do you mean its starting?" Nodoka asked.

"Well they passed here earlier Akane with her mallet chasing Ranma in girl form." Tofu said. "Then seven mysterious girls came around the corner from The Cat Cafe. And now Ranma and Akane are on there way home right now."

"Okay thank you, Tofu." Nodoka said. She start for the living room to wait for the girls to come home including her sometime daughter.

Back at the Cat cafe:

"That was a closes call," Roxy said.

"I take it that you were barley stop Akane's mallet," Cologne said with a laugh.

"What that's mallet made of anyway?" Asked Stella as she steamed. "It hurt even I didn't touch it!"

"It is made out of anger ki," Cologne said.

"Well Akane and Ranma will be here," Bloom said.

"The question is can Akane handle magic?" Tecna asked.

"Maybe, but it's unlikely," Bloom said.

"I don't think she can," Shampoo said. "Violent girl too too, fill with too much anger."

"Everyone needs a second chance," Flora said.

"Does she get another chance?" Stella asked.

"She can't be the one we are looking for," Layla said.

"Everyone just stop!" Bloom yelled. "We're fairies and we need to treat everyone with the mind set that every one gets a second chance. But there are times when that has to be broken. Now is not one of those times."

"very well said, Bloom." Cologne said. "You are handling the craziness of Nerima very well. Nerima has a way of getting under your skin."

The Winx Club just stood there in shock.

"Okay tomorrow will be a long day," Cologne said.

Tendo Dojo:

"Kasumi, Nabiki we need to talk to you after diner," Akane said.

"This is going to be interesting," Nabiki said. "We can use my room it's soundproof."

After diner Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranma met in Nabiki's room.

"What so important?" Nabiki asked.

"We met seven girls today," Akane said. "But there was something different about them."

"They seem like fighters, but not martial arts fighters." Ranma said as he knock over a glass of water on Nabiki's desk on to him triggering the transformation. "Not again!" She said with a frown on her face.

"Ranma means there is something more to them," Akane said. "Did mom hide something from us?" Akane asked.

Kasumi, and Nabiki look at each other with a sad look on their face.

"We don't do if she did," Kasumi said. "But we have a feeling she did."

"Ranma, I think your mother his hiding something too." Nabiki said.

"I'm not surprise at all," Ranma said as she yawn.

"Are you going to come?" Akane asked.

"Yes, I will come," Kasumi said.

"I will come to," Nabiki said. "Maybe we'll get information on this feeling."

"Anything that has you gaining money or knowledge, you will come to it like a fly to light." Ranma said.

Nabiki this sat there stunned as Kasumi, and Akane giggling. Ranma sat there too but soon started giggling along with the two sisters further compounding Nabiki's surprise. Eventually, Nabiki started to giggle along with them. It soon turned into a laugh-fest.

"Okay fun time is over," Nabiki said. "If we want to leave without anyone waking up we will have to leave Early."

Okay the other girls said a left for there room. Nabiki thought to herself.

_Is something going to happen? If it is, why has it been sunny most of the time? Is it going to happen somewhere else? Who is calling us? _

At that same time Akane and Kasumi were having the the same thought, while seven girls sneeze three times at the Cat Cafe. Ranma didn't have a thought in her head, because she was asleep.

Early next morning a few blocks away from the Tendo Dojo four girls started for the Cat Cafe. One of them was holding a to go cup fill with Extra strong coffee.

At The Cat Cafe:

"Good, you have come because I have been waiting for you," Cologne said.

To be continue.


	6. The Talk

**JUSENKYO FAIRY**

**A RANMA ½ AND**

**WINX CLUB CROSSOVER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Winx Club.**

**CHAPTER 6 THE TALK.**

Cat Cafe:

"Good you have all come," Cologne said. "We have been waiting for you girls."

"We?" Asked Kasumi and Nabiki.

"Yes, we have been all waiting for all of you." Said an orange hair girl as she jump in front of them with six other girls. With the introduction with the conversation began.

"Do all of you believe in magic?" Bloom asked.

"Yes," Kasumi replied.

"Not at first, but now I admit there is a possibility that it does exist." Nabiki said.

"Yes I do," Akane is.

"Well I believe in magic," Ranma said. "But there can't be good magic. If there is my life would be better."

"So you believe in dark magic, but not good magic?" Asked Stella shock.

"Yes that is the way I would put it." Ranma said.

"Ranma, you should know by now that if there one thing there will also be the other as well." Cologne said.

Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranma all sat in shock as Cologne called Ranma by name instead of son-in-law. Nabiki recover first and said:

"You said there is good magic then prove it." Nabiki said.

"We will in good time," Layla said. "But if you want a show if it, 50,000 yen, please."

"10,000 yen," Nabiki offered.

"40,000 yen," Layla said.

"15,000 yen," Nabiki offered.

"35,000 yen," Layla said.

"20,000 yen," Nabiki offered.

"30,000 yen," Layla said.

"22,500 yen," Nabiki offered.

"25,000 yen, final price take it or leave." Layla said.

"Fine," said Nabiki.

"Oh my," Kasumi said.

"I can't believe it! Some one beat the Ice Queen at her own game!" Ranma said laughing as she fell off the chair. Akane soon joined her as well as Shampoo.

"That was too too good," Shampoo said.

"Fine a can be beaten too just like you," Nabiki said as she handed the money to Layla.

"Here watch this," Layla said. As she hold out her hand a rod appears.

"That's not magic," Nabiki said.

"Try to grab it," Layla said.

Nabiki did just that and almost fell over when she touched it, feeling that it was liquid but firm at the same time. Her face fell into disbelief as her hand went right through it. "But how?" Nabiki asked.

"Because I'm the only one able to hold it, but there also more to it." Layla said.

"Now you got me hook," Nabiki said.

"Okay there could be good magic," Ranma said. "I just don't want ta push my luck, if there's any at all."

"Guess it time for the next step, Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Yes it is," Bloom said. "I had a feeling it was going to be this way, anyway."

"Are you ready?" Stella asked. "But this secret can not be known to anyone. Got it?"

"Yes!" They all replied, Nabiki did look disappointed that this secret couldn't be shared.

"We are fairies," said Bloom.

"I don't believe it," Nabiki said. "If you are fairies where are your wings? And they should be visible all the time."

"Well, we are fairies," Bloom said. "But we transform into fairy mode." And with that said all of the Winx Club Transformed into fairy mode. That caused Nabiki to faint whiled Akane, Kasumi, and Ranma to sit there in surprise.

It was that way for an hour. Nabiki woke up, she thought that it was a dream, but when she saw them in fairy form her confusion turn into fear. For the first time after her mother disappeared she was afraid for her life.

Bloom saw this and smiled. She knew they were hovering so she told her friends to use their feet. When they landed Nabiki went from fear to shock and then settling into confusion. Kasumi, Akane, and Ranma were confused too.

"Are those real?" Ranma asked.

"As Real as you are a girl in that form," Stella Replied.

"I'm just a guy in a cursed body," Ranma Stated.

"That is where you are wrong, Ranma." Cologne said looking at Ranma. "You need to understand this, when you are hit with cold water you are 100% girl. And with hot water you are 100% boy. If you stay in girl form long enough you will she what I mean."

"Oh my," Kasumi said.

"I didn't think it went that far," Nabiki said.

"I just thought only the body change," Akane said.

"Cologne is correct," Tecna said. "The change is complete. Now we should get back to the reason why we are here."

"She is right," Bloom said. And they all Transformed back into human.

"We have something to tell you," Stella said.

"You all have this ability," Bloom said. "Yes it means your all are fairies."

"That not possible! Nabiki exclaimed."

"Well you are," Bloom said. "There are reason that you didn't know.

1: The youngest child of the Family has to be 11 years old and it can be only told by your mother."

"Our mother disappeared when I was young," Akane said.

"And 2: Is that you are in extreme danger," Bloom said.

"We can learn magic?" Akane asked.

"Yes you can," Bloom said. "But you powers haven't awakened yet. They will soon."

"Ranma you have a tough choice to make," Tecna said.

"Hun?" Ranma said.

"Your choices are:

1: A weak wizard.

2: A unusual powerful fairy, but you will have to give up your manhood.

3: or both, you will be a powerful fair but you won't be at your peak.

Please think about it."

"Got it," replied Ranma. "I will think about it, but the way my life is the choice is most likely made for me anyway."

"That's all we have to say," Bloom said.

They all left including Kasumi and Nabiki.

"Ranma I need to talk to you alone," Cologne said.

"Okay,' Ranma said. "If it was about the marriage she would have use the term son-in-law," she said trying to cool Akane down. "Meet me at the Ice cream shop."

"Okay," Akane said. "I'm just a little confused."

"Aren't we all?" Ranma asked.

"Yes I can agree with that," Akane said. "See you later." And then she walks out by herself.

"Okay, Cologne what to you want to tell me?" Ranma asked.

"If you are a fairy, the outsider laws don't apply." Cologne said. "But we need proof of it."

"So, you are saying that outsider laws are drop if I can use magic?" Ranma asked.

"There are three way you could get out of it," Cologne said.

"1: Train the one you love to her full ability.

2: Get stuck in your cursed form and survive the kiss of death for a whole year.

3: Prove your ability with magic."

"That is interesting," Ranma said.

"Please tell me if you are a fairy, okay?" Cologne asked.

"Sure ya got it," Ranma replied. And then he left The Cat Cafe. To met with Akane. Me a fairy, you gotta be kidding me? She thought to herself. And then she roof hop away.

To be Continue.

**Author's note. The Tendo girls may seem OOC. Who would act normal when news like this is? Remember in Winx Club Season one Bloom's reaction to the discovery? Same thing happen to Roxy in Season Four. **


End file.
